The Descent
The Descent is the twelfth episode of the second season of and the thirty-fourth episode of the series overall. Summary DOOM, GLOOM AND PERSONAL GROWTH — Stefan has his own ideas about Elena’s new plan for the future. While Damon tries to get the truth out of Jules, he asks Elena to keep an eye on Rose, a situation that turns unexpectedly dangerous. Caroline and Matt try to be honest about their feelings for one another and Tyler’s reaction to Caroline’s generosity comes as a surprise to her. Damon struggles to hide his true feelings when a life-and-death crisis hits him harder than he expected. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Lauren Cohan as Rose * Michaela McManus as Jules * Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes * David Anders as John Gilbert (cameo) Guest Cast * Ahna O'Reilly as Jessica Cohen Co-Starring * Ryan Proffitt as Park Ranger * George Bryant as Maintenance Worker * Jason Ferguson as Eddie * Allee-Sutton Hethcoat as Jill * Anna Enger as Dana Trivia * Antagonist: Jules. * In Inside The Vampire Diaries, Julie Plec says that the Rose's Dream/death scene, which happens in this episode, was the scene of Season Two that she enjoyed writing the most. * When Mason arrived In The Return, Tyler refers to him as the 'black sheep'. In this episode, Jules wears a sheepskin coat—two wolves in sheep's clothing. * Rose dies in this episode, causing Damon to briefly relapse into his old habits after he mercy-killed her to end her suffering from her Werewolf Bite. * This is the first episode since 162 Candles that Damon kills an innocent human by feeding on them. * This is the first time that the audience sees Damon's bedroom, and is the first time Elena is seen in his bedroom as well. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Woods **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Falls High School **Mystic Grill **Forbes House **Gilbert House Body Count * Rose - staked, killed by Damon (mercy-killed due to a Werewolf Bite she sustained from Jules). * Jessica Cohen - drained of blood, killed by Damon Salvatore. * Several Campers - killed by Jules. * Park Ranger - Bludgeoned to death, killed by Jules. * Maintenance Worker - drained of blood, killed by Rose. * Jill and Eddie - drained of blood, killed by Rose. Cultural References *'' , a movie in which there are creatures who look like werewolves, but they are actually called Crawlers. *In the video game ''Descent, the player has to fight against robots infected with a virus that changes their behavior— like the werewolf bite changed Rose's behavior, making her go rogue. *'' , (a book in Damon's room) is a 1936 novel set in Civil War-era America that depicts the experiences of Scarlet O'Hara, the spoiled daughter of a plantation owner. *The phrase "Gloom and Doom" refers to the feeling that a situation is bad and is not likely to improve. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.46 millions viewers in the USA, which was 0.30 million more than the previous episode. Quotes :'Damon: "I feel, Elena. And it sucks." ---- :Caroline: (overwhelmed) "Everyone needs to stop kissing me!" ---- :Elena: "Don't ruin the moment. You're about to ruin the moment, aren't you?" :Stefan: "I'm totally ruining the moment." ---- :Damon: "Hi, Jessica. I have a secret. I have a big one, and I've never said it out loud. I mean, what's the point? It's not gonna change anything. It's not gonna make me good, make me adopt a puppy. I can't be what other people want me to be, what she wants me to be. This is who I am, Jessica. ... You are my existential crisis. Do I kill you, or do I not kill you? ... But I have to, Jessica, because I’m not human. And I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world. That is my secret. But there is only so much hurt a man can take." ---- :Rose: (about the effects of her werewolf bite) "I hate this. I'm a vampire. I haven't had a cold in five centuries." ---- :Jules' (to Damon): ''"How’s your friend, Rose? Was that her name? Have the chills started? The unbearable pain? Did I mention the dementia? It’ll eat away at her brain. Soon, she’ll be rabid. ... You want a cure? I’ll tell you the only cure that exists. Take a stake... And drive it through her heart." ---- Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= Thedescent01.jpg Thedescent02.jpg Thedescent03.jpg Thedescent04.jpg Thedescent05.jpg Thedescent06.jpg Thedescent07.jpg Thedescent08.jpg Thedescent09.jpg Thedescent10.jpg Thedescent11.jpg Thedescent12.jpg 015.jpg|Rose attacking Elena 016.jpg|Rose attacking Elena 2 019.jpg|Elena giving Damon a drink 019.jpg Elena and Damon.jpg|Elena and Damon The Descent.jpg|Elena and Damon 2 Elena with stake.jpg|Elena with a stake Elena -Embraces -Damon.jpg|Elena embraces Damon Elena - Embraces- Damon-2.jpg|Elena embraces Damon 2 Damon checking Rose's wound.jpg|Damon checking Roses's Wound Damon embracing Rose.jpg|Damon and Rose Damon-and-Rose.jpg|Damon-and-Rose-2 Damon-and-Rose-3.jpg|Damon-and -Rose-3 Damon-and-Rose-4.jpg|Damon-andRose-4 Damon-and-Rose-5.jpg |-|Screencaps= normal_twelve0867.jpg normal_twelve0397.jpg The-Descent-Rose-Dream.jpg 2-12-sick-rose.png Screenshot_1393.jpg Screenshot_1406.jpg Screenshot_1394.jpg Screenshot_1395.jpg Screenshot_1396.jpg Screenshot_1397.jpg Screenshot_1399.jpg Screenshot_1400.jpg Screenshot_1402.jpg Screenshot_1404.jpg Screenshot_1408.jpg Screenshot_1410.jpg Screenshot_1411.jpg Screenshot_1412.jpg Screenshot_1413.jpg Screenshot_1414.jpg Screenshot_1415.jpg Screenshot_1416.jpg Screenshot_1417.jpg Screenshot_1418.jpg Screenshot_1419.jpg Screenshot_1420.jpg Screenshot_1421.jpg Screenshot_1422.jpg Screenshot_1423.jpg Screenshot_1424.jpg Screenshot_1425.jpg Screenshot_1426.jpg Screenshot_1427.jpg Screenshot_1428.jpg Screenshot_1429.jpg Screenshot_1430.jpg Screenshot_1431.jpg Screenshot_1432.jpg Screenshot_1433.jpg Screenshot_1434.jpg Screenshot_1435.jpg Screenshot_1436.jpg Screenshot_1437.jpg Screenshot_1443.jpg Screenshot_1438.jpg Screenshot_1439.jpg Screenshot_1440.jpg Screenshot_1442.jpg Screenshot_1445.jpg Screenshot_1446.jpg Screenshot_1447.jpg Screenshot_1449.jpg Screenshot_1450.jpg Screenshot_1451.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Normal_tvdbtspiciannina.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two